Irrigation
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: The human body is made up of 75% water...And he was dehydrated...ShikaIno


**Irrigation**

**

* * *

  
**

They had been walking, running, for hours. His mouth was dry like he had decided to eat cotton-balls for breakfast, and they were out of their supply of water. Naturally, they stopped at the first stream of water they could find.

Chouji and Ino complaining for the need to swim only furthered his frustration.

He never went with them when they would go swimming. He made it a point to avoid the whole situation. But he couldn't get out of it this time. They were on their way home from a mission with some down time, and unfortunately, while bending near the water in order to refill their water supply, Chouji lost his balance and knocked him into the water.

Ino had giggled while Chouji apologized, lending a hand to Shikamaru who only glared in response.

"Not funny," he replied, pulling off his vest as he walked to the trees, letting it rest on a branch to dry out.

"In my defense," Chouji scratched the back of his head, "I did warn you to watch out."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I told you not to go swimming in the first place."

"Tch," Chouji crossed his arms, "You try walking around in that armor in ninety degree weather."

Shikamaru didn't reply. Instead he pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on a branch next to his vest. They had been sent to Suna to assist in an assassination mission. Apparently, one of their top marks, a crime lord had been seen around the dunes.

Suna's top elite ninjas couldn't get close enough, and the Kazekage had personally asked Konoha to aid.

The fifth Hokage had chosen team ten, based on the facts of the situation. Any other team might still be dealing with the target. But luckily, their skills were in another league.

The mission was completed two days ahead of schedule—but Shikamaru never really relaxed until they were back within their own gates. And they weren't close to home--they had just trudged out of the sand and into some wilderness with actual shade.

"Please just find me some fire-wood so I can dry my clothes," Shikamaru pleaded, irritated at this point, and in no mood to argue.

He had just wanted to get home and relax…Now they were delayed for at least another three hours.

His female companion of their group sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is—Shika, I swear you act more like a grumpy old man than your own age, sometimes." Said Ino.

"What are we going to do if the scrolls and explosives are damaged?" Shikamaru felt as if a vein in his head was about to break. "What if we get ambushed on our way home? Huh Ino?" He turned around to face her, expecting her mouth to be tightly shut and her eyes at the ground like a low ranking officer who had just disobeyed an order.

Instead, she was sitting on the ground, slowly peeling away her fishnets on her legs, her shoes already disregarded. Her fingers slid under the top of the band, as she bent her leg, allowing her sharp calf muscles to flex while she removed the garment.

"W-What are you doing?" Shikamaru stammered, trying to command his eyes to look away.

Ino raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm not going to go swimming with my clothes on…"

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut, "Can't you change into your swimsuit behind the bushes?" He felt a lightly tinted blush beginning to rise to his cheeks. His ears heard her slip her fingers around the other elastic band, and he imagined the other fishnet joining its identical companion on the ground as Ino stood, snapping a twig beneath her feet.

"What swimsuit?"

Shikamaru's eyes nearly ruptured and fell out of their sockets. He spun back around, "_What?_"

Her arms were bent behind her neck as her hands and fingers worked to undo her shirt. She cast her eyes over her shoulder to look at him, "Who packs a swimsuit on a mission?"

Shikamaru snorted, "If anyone would, it'd be _you_."

She dropped her arms and tugged the shirt from her chest, tossing it to join the pile.

Shikamaru's face darkened to a crimson shade as he stared at the black, strapless Kunoichi support-bra that hugged tightly at Ino's cleavage, pushing her breasts tightly together.

She bent forward, ignoring his stare, her thumbs played with the waistband of her skirt that laid low on her hips. She began to slide it down her thighs slowly.

He didn't want to stare, he _shouldn't_ want to. And that's why he never went swimming with them to begin with.

She was a _distraction_.

He felt his pants constrict slightly in his groin as he watched a small bead of sweat slide down her neck, in between her breasts that were pressed firmly to each other in that small fabric-almost as if they were swelling. His eyes tore away from her breasts—convinced any minute now they would snap the pitiful fabric. His dark eyes slipped to her flat stomach, and traced the curves of her hips, dipping lower, intently watching how slow the purple skirt slid down her smooth legs.

And he knew they were smooth.

Ino was known to hog the bathroom after a shower because she needed to moisturize…

The fabric pooled at her feet, and stepping out of it, she walked to the edge of the water in her _short_ black shorts, and busty under-armor (not that it was going to protect her breasts from him).

"Well?" She peered at him from the corner of her blue eyes. When he didn't reply, she walked into the cool water confidentially, swaying her hips. "Chouji should be back in ten minutes or so…"

Shikamaru sighed, shrugging off his shoes, he grabbed his pants at the waistline and removed his remaining clothes. He glimpsed to his left and right quickly, and then dragged himself into the water, following after her trail.

When he finally reached her, he grasped her hips and pulled her to him roughly, the wet skin of her back clashed hard against his chest. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, and he bent down to whisper in her ear: "I'm beginning to think you plotted this." He held her tightly against him with one arm wrapped around her waist, while his other hand sank under her shorts, trailing down to her hot center.

She gasped at the contact, pushing up against him, a smirk pulling her lips, "Who do you think pushed him into you?"

* * *

Author: So….I love writing ShikaIno stories _ And I didn't even have an idea for a one-shot, but I just had to write a ShikaIno _something_, and this came out. Hope you liked it. I do have an actual ShikaIno chapter fic planned, I'm just not going to be able to upload it yet…Or rather, until The Uchiha Secret is finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
